


Karkat Yoga

by Omniblacklight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Curious Karkat, Improper use of yoga, M/M, Smut Purposes, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniblacklight/pseuds/Omniblacklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~In which Dave and Karkat are roommates, and Dave shows Karkat the proper way to yoga~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat Yoga

"I'll be back in like an hour or whatever, need anything?" Dave asked, standing in the doorway of their shared apartment with his keys in hand. Karkat thought for a moment then shook his head. "Okay, see ya."

  
Karkat wondered if he should've gone with Dave, it was boring here alone. He couldn't get the hang of the crappy games Dave played, he wasn't hungry, he didn't need to wash, there was _nothing_ to do. So, he began to go through Dave's pitiful collection of movies, most of which were in cd sleeves or piled up without any box or label.

  
A bright green sleeve with blue lettering caught Karkat's eyes.

  
"Why-o-gah.." Karkat stares at the dvd cover for a long time, before shrugging and pushing the cd into Dave's player. Okay, so it was pronounced a completely different way but, what is this? He wasn't sure what kind of nonsense was going to be on there from the beginning and at the start he had no idea _why_ Dave even had this kind of thing but soon enough he had the thought in his head.

  
_Can I do yoga?_

  
There was only one way to find out. Karkat pushed the couch and coffee table away from the tv, kicking Dave's various cords out of the way. Nodding in approval he restarts the dvd and watches the woman on the screen as she begins to instruct.

  
Hands up, back straight, right knee bent, left leg straight back, Karkat was sure he looked as ridiculous (if not moreso) as the woman on the screen as he copied her moves, but he had to admit it cured him of his boredom.

  
Around thirty or so minutes later Karkat's shirt and pants lay on the couch, clad only in his boxers for freedom while he continued this _yoga_. He had become enveloped in watching the woman and mimicking her moves, feeling his muscles stretch and ache, but feel so lovely in the same motion. He wondered only for a moment why Dave never introduced him to this, but then again decided it was a solo kind of exercise.

  
A couple of the poses were impossible by Karkat's standards, decided upon the second time hitting his head on the floor from Half Moon, so he skipped that one and went into the next section of poses, Supine Yoga Poses. Hero was easy enough, Karkat felt relaxed and his body loose, this was great. But it seemed embarrassing, this wasn't something he would make a point of doing while his roomy would be at home.

  
Right in the middle of him lifting his hips, arms flat on the ground and head laying back as he began to come into the Bridge pose Dave opened the door. Karkat got an upside down view of a smirking Dave while the grocery toting Strider had the beautiful view of a flexible troll performing yoga right in front of him. Curved body quivering slightly as he held the pose, face flushed from exertion, wearing gray boxers dotted with little red crabs and angry speech bubbles. It was a _very_ pleasant sight.

  
Karkat fell back and turned off the dvd, turning three shades darker in the face.

  
Dave rushed to put the bag on the counter. "No, no don't stop on my account." He approached the coffee table, pressing play on the remote. "In fact, I'll help you do some of the more...difficult ones." As always there would be an ulterior motive to Dave offering to be helpful. Karkat gave him a look, but nodded his head the slightest, curious to see where this would go. Always so curious, it's what got him into this mess to begin with..

  
"Let's try Low Plank." Dave said with a grin, positioning himself on his toes and lowering until he was supported by his elbows, hands flat on the ground. "Like this."

  
Karkat copied, but his back was bent downward. "This is stupid, I don't feel anything." Dave rose, looking down at him and shaking his head. "No, you gotta keep your back straight. Here, like..." Dave lowered himself over Karkat, hands beside Karkat's arms, body straight and feet touching the back of Karkat's. "Raise your back up until it's against my chest." Karkat shuffled some, and slowly began to rise. He couldn't stop the burning in his cheeks. 

  
"Good, now, you have to be a little lower to be straightened." Dave's breath warmed the back of Karkat's neck as he spoke, and soon his chest began pressing against Karkat's, lowering him. "How's that feel?" Karkat grumbled under his breath, unable to form proper words.

  
Dave felt so hot and solid, it was hard to focus.

  
"Great...Now..Bend your knees in, grab your feet." Karkat glares back at Dave. Surely this was a trick. "Seriously, it's called the Rabbit pose. Head on the ground, knees to your chest, grab your feet." Dave had knelt behind him on his knees, watching Karkat's every move as he complied. He felt like he had been twisted into a little ball, and had some difficulties reaching beyond his ankles. Dave stifled a laugh. "Here let me help." 

  
"Oh sure, because you've been so helpful-" Karkat began but his voice cut off as he felt Dave press against his behind and reach over him. "Just hush and relax." Dave had purposefully curled against him, speaking soft and low against the back of his ear. He grabbed Karkat's wrists, pulling them further which forced his shoulders down and forehead flat. He could feel the rough texture of Dave's jeans pressing against places that made him ache and bit his lip to prevent himself from making an obscene vocalization.

  
"How's that feel?" Dave's words could easily reproduce the image of a smirk, and Karkat was helpless to resist it.

  
Karkat ground his teeth, "Feels like you need to hurry the fuck up and get on with it." Dave chuckled. "Get on with wha-oh..." He groaned as he felt Karkat press up against him best he could in his current position.. He could feel the heat soaking through the boxers Karkat wore. Always a surprise to find his little troll could be so wound up without him even having to try.

  
Dave ground down his hips, relishing in Karkat's shuddering gasp, feeling the troll tense beneath him. In no time he was stained red, right through to his jeans, and he could  practically feel Karkat begging him without a word to hurry up. 

  
"Stay right there.." Dave murmured as he slipped Karkat's boxers down to his thighs. Karkat was dripping wet and hot as could be, body bent perfectly for the view, head turned to the side so he could breathe. His face was dark, eyes glazed and staring up at Dave though his shoulder blocked most of the view. He gave an impatient growl and wiggle.

  
The zipper on Dave's jeans rolled down slow, he was already hard, poking through the opening in the jeans through the fly of his boxers.

  
Then, slowly, Dave lined up with Karkat's nook. He was tight in this position, tighter than Dave had ever felt, and his breath caught in his throat as he pushed the head in. Karkat whined below him, his hands grabbing at the carpet beside his ankles. Dave placed a comforting hand on Karkat's hip, pushing his way in.

  
"Y-you're in so deep.." Karkat's voice trembled as Dave's pelvis pressed against Karkat's round rump, his hand cascading up Karkat's spine. "It feels great.." He practically purred, eyes flickering closed and claws digging at the carpet below him. Dave hadn't even moved an inch and Karkat already squirmed below him, each twitch of muscle sending sparks of pleasure through both bodies.

  
"Stretch your arms above your head." Dave panted, bending his body over Karkat's and gripping ahold of Karkat's wrists, crossing them on the floor. His spare had remained at the troll's hip as he used the altered position to push himself as deeply as he could, withdraw halfway, and push right back in. Karkat keened below him, moaning and growling, trying to twist in a more controlled position but at the same time not wanting to escape Dave's grip and lose that beautiful friction.

  
Dave continued to thrust himself into Karkat, the troll singing wonderfully below him the most obscene song of his people. It wasn't long before the troll's body clamped tightly around Dave's member and trapped him inside.

  
With a moan Dave closed his eyes, this was his favorite part; that tightness right before a rush of hot fluid and throbbing, sucking pulses that came in rapid and irregular waves while the troll peaked. Of course Dave always lost it here, but he hung on for the ride, pressed close and continuing a short rocking motion until the waves were gone.

  
Both lay there panting, breath heavy and the air scented thickly of sex. "Mnn..Okay...Get off." Karkat grumbled after the fantastic waves dulled and his legs began to protest their position. Dave withdrew slowly, both shivering slightly as his softening member came out with a soft pop.

  
Karkat flopped to his side and put an arm over his eyes. Dave bent down and placed his lips warmly on Karkat's, the two engaged in a lazy, slow kiss that seemed to span forever. Then Dave layed down beside him and let out a soft, contented sigh. "Least I still have the steam cleaner."


End file.
